


Legacy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [239]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Leverage, Hardison, Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

 

They think he’s long-dead.  To be honest, sometimes he feels like a ghost already, so he doesn’t bother to correct them.  It’s not his world anymore, anyway.  Drones bring his medicine and his groceries, his doctor is a robot.  Everything is automated, algorithmically organized for maximum efficiency.  Hardison thinks he should love it, but really, he misses the random messiness of _people_.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t keep a hand in and an eye on the code.  He lurks in the dark web, watches the numbers and instructions stream by, spots the hacks.

These new ones are whip sharp and angry; he remembers still that righteous fury that led him to a bank in Iceland, and the start of everything.  They grew up in a world encoded, they’re good with instructions.

Hardison spots a few worth giving a gentle nudge  – here’s how to social engineer a password out of a low-level data entry clerk, here’s how to fool a scanner with a gummy frog and ten minutes messing with the printer instruction queue.

The bad guys now use pen and ink, paper and personal connections.  They know the data’s not safe.

Hardison is a ghost, but he’s Banquo’s ghost, descending from the digital afterlife to help those smart, angry kids. The code is good, but this is his legacy.


End file.
